


Tea vs. Coffee

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines, anikishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much they both detest the other’s preferred drink, they both still know how to make it to the other’s satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea vs. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestos (Seruspica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruspica/gifts).



> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A154KHW)

The coffee maker whirrs loudly on the counter, the black liquid it produces dripping into the carafe slowly. Meanwhile, the tea kettle screeches on the stove, one heating element glowing bright red underneath it. Judai pulls the pot off of the burner, reaches to turn the dial for the burner off. The movements come easily. It’s almost automatic, even after only three months of having his boyfriend for a housemate.

He pulls two mugs down from the cabinet, pulls Shou’s tea from a separate one and drops a little, leaf-filled pouch into one. Reaching for the coffee maker, he presses one silver button on its interface. The flow of coffee pauses and he pulls the carafe out, begins to fill the other mug. However, his mind, still hazy with sleep, begins to drift elsewhere.

“Judai! Be careful!” The coffee pot is pulled from his grip suddenly, startling Judai into awareness. Glancing down, he realizes that the cup is filled to the brim, almost overflowing with the vital liquid.

“Oh. Whoops.” He smiles sheepishly, not needing to look to know that Shou’s glaring at him. He’s not truly angry, Judai knows, it’s far too early for that. No, he’s probably more concerned than angry, and more irritated than concerned.

“You’re going to burn yourself if you’re not careful! Or stain the counters, at least.” Shou gripes, nudging him out of the way. Judai grins, going back to the teapot. He picks it up and, despite nearly making a mess of the kitchen with his own drink, fills Shou’s mug with the scalding water so his tea can steep.

“I seriously don’t get how you can drink this stuff.” Shou wrinkles his nose, pouring out some of the mug’s contents into the sink. The expression is undeniably cute, Judai thinks, even if Shou’s reigniting an argument that they’ve already had five times over since they’ve moved in together.

“Are we really going to fight about this again?” He asks, making a point to sound more tired than he actually is. “You can’t let me have my coffee first?”

“It’s not an argument. It’s a civil debate.” Shou replies, pulling the sugar bowl over. He produces a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers, stirs in three heaping spoonfuls. “Besides, that’s exactly what the debate’s about. That sludge doesn’t even taste good. Why would you ever  _ choose _ to drink it?”

“It tastes fine!” Judai retorts.

“Yeah, after you pour half a bowl of sugar into it.” Shou teases. “Which isn’t good for you at all, by the way.”

“Whatever. As if your tea tastes any better.” Judai bites back. “It tastes like leaves.”

Shou scoffs, pushes Judai’s coffee mug across the counter, careful that it doesn’t spill. “That’s what it’s supposed to taste like! At least it doesn’t taste like sweetened motor oil.”

“It doesn’t taste like motor oil!  At least it isn’t bland, like this stuff.” Judai glances towards the tea, sees that the water has turned the shade of honey brown that Shou prefers. He offers up the cup in return, picks up his own mug with his free hand.

“At least my drink of choice is actually healthy.” Shou replies, taking his tea and bringing the drink to his lips. He sighs as soon as he takes a sip, leaning back against the counter. Rolling his eyes, Judai takes a swig of his own drink. It’s sweet, sweet enough to make most people’s toes curl. Which is to say, just the way he likes it.

“Thanks.” He says, the irritation gone from his voice. Shou hums an affirmative, too caught up in his drink to actually speak.

No matter how much they both detest the other’s preferred drink, they both still know how to make it to the other’s satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, per Celestos' request. So...I hand no idea how to end this way back when I first wrote this, and I'm still not sure if I got it right. But on the other hand, it's been far too long since I've last posted something and this is the only complete fic that I have. So, I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
